


Story for Steven: The Sequel

by extravirginwriting



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Other, but it cant be, i knoW THIS CANT BE CANON, i know that, i want it to be, possible angst, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extravirginwriting/pseuds/extravirginwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family is important to Steven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story for Steven: The Sequel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fantastic-frog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fantastic-frog).



> i KNOW this will not be canon, is not canon, and is probably a stupid AU. but, why not try it anyways?
> 
> its rly dumb and short srry yall

"How's your dad, Lars?" Barbara slid a bowl of tomato soup across the counter to Lars, along with a warm slice of bread. It was pouring rain outside, but she was still getting ready to leave for work, feeding her daughter and her friends before she left.

"Thanks- he's busy." Lars responded, taking the bowl, "Ya know, with summer and all. He's got all these new employees to train."

"Yeah, yeah, summer's bad for everyone. I got all these camp letters goin' out. It's real rough on Sadie, not having me around, huh, kiddo?"

Sadie blushed and rolled her eyes, taking her bowl. "Yeah, sure, Mom."

Steven swung his legs under the counter, tapping his fingers on the counter while he waited for Sadie's mother to finish dishing him up, "Lars, I don't think I've ever met your dad or your mom."

Lars shook his head, sipping his soup. "Not my mom, definitely my dad."

"Who are they!"

"You know him."

Steven leaned on the counter, starting to think. "Hmmm... Fryman? Wait no, I would know... Yellowtail!"

Laughing, Lars leaned back in his chair. "Jeez, Steven, be realistic!"

"Who is it, Lars!"

Sadie rolled her eyes, smacking Lars' arm gently. "His dad's Mr. Smiley. That's how Lars got his job in the first place."

"Mr. Smiley!?"

"This is why I didn't tell him." Lars rolled his eyes, irritatedly shoving another spoonful of soup into his mouth, "He'll freak if you tell him who my mom is."

Now turned to Sadie with wide puppy dog eyes, Steven clasped his hands, leaning in closer, his bouncy curls hitting Sadie's shoulder. "Tell me! Tell me!"

 

* * *

 

 

His _gem_ hurt a little bit. Lying curled up in bed, Steven felt the guilt from earlier crawl up from his toes, creeping into his belly and settling in the very pit of his stomach. It had been a revelation that had left him spinning, though he was sure he was still firmly grounded on Earth.

He and Lars were half-brothers. It had been a fluke that Rose had lived after Lars was born. He was too human. The only trace of gem that lay in him was very scarce. Not enough for the Crystal Gems to accept him in. If anything, they had pushed him out. He steered clear of them now, didn't want anything to do with them. Especially Steven, the very child who had robbed him of Rose. He had a life with Rose. A temporary one, thanks to Steven. The hurt in his eyes was enough to tell it all. He missed his mother, just as much as Steven wished he could miss her.

Barbara was hurriedly scrubbing the counter, while Lars' tears threatened to dribble down his cheeks like rain clouds almost dried in the sun. Not like anything Steven had seen from him before. On the island, it was like floodgates, cascades of tears, like he was fully emotional. Then, it had only felt like he was half there. Like part of him had been removed from the conversation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Garnet sat with Steven, showing him the old photo album. It was covered in a thick layer of dust, gone untouched since Rose's death. The first page was Rose, holding a small baby in her arms with the most serene smile on her face, tears dripping down her cheeks, a youthful Mr. Smiley at her side, his hand supporting the head of the baby. The baby was so small and fragile in their arms, neither of them petite by any means.

The next page was just writing. Lars Smiley, May 23rd. A pair of baby's footprints underneath Rose's careful handwriting. The pages following were all quiet documentations of a life, evolving and forming.

Towards the last few pages, Rose was no longer solely occupied with Lars. He wasn't her sole occupation. Greg replaced the younger Mr. Smiley in the photos, holding Lars now, a pregnant Rose reading to her son, drinking from a sippy cup.

The last page had a missing photo, above the caption, "Lars' fourth birthday."


End file.
